


Where The Moon Shines

by svdrymg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdrymg/pseuds/svdrymg
Summary: One of my performance task in 21st century literature, care to share your opinions at the end. 😊
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Where The Moon Shines

**Author's Note:**

> One of my performance task in 21st century literature, care to share your opinions at the end. 😊

What do I know about the word "love"? Yes, it may sound romantic in the way your heart flutters, butterflies swooshing around your stomach, and warms your whole body. Love is a word that makes people believe in having a mutual deeper connection to the other person, yet I never knew what real love is. Having an abusive relationship inside my family, being the only child and the product of forced marriage, they need me because I am the source of their income and that is why love is a disturbing word for me. Love can manipulate people and I'm one of the things they used to construct the way of their "love." Is it ever genuine or is it just a facade for their true intentions?

"I-i don't know..."

"Who are you talking to again?" Letting my head swung to the right side to face the person beside me. I did it again.

"Oh. I did not realize I was talking." Responding to them with a gentle voice, I usually tend to overthink and eventually saying it out loud without myself knowing. Other people think I am weird because I am always alone and not fond of socializing with people, sometimes they are avoiding me due to the voices inside my head, and yet some people remain unfazed by the behavior that I am showing, but still... I did not like having a lot of people around me.

"Harley, we are here for you if you need anything. Alright?" One of them said and I nodded my head before they all bid farewell to me while having all sorts of excuses that I do not really listen to because I already know that they do not want me around.

Standing up from the lonely table as I get my bag before heading out the school campus, my life has always been this way; refraining emotional attachment. Because you never know what could happen if you got into a serious relationship with another person, yet feelings were not involved in the first place if I went into a relationship.

My tracks stopped near a sea cliff where I could see the never-ending blue sea on my pure brown eyes, the sun is setting down on the other side where I could see my shadows to my feet. And there I saw something that I should not stopped at in the first place, but my own body moved on its own and I spoke. "D-don't do it."

This person eventually looks at me with a confused look before turning their head back to the scenery, their hands on the railings while their body is on the dangerous side where life decides its fate. Why should I interfere in the first place? It is not like I care about this person... Or do I?

I look up to see its figure walk towards my position and patting my shoulders when our distance got closer.

"I am just taking a breather." The way this person smile makes my heart crumble for an unexplainable reason before they turn their back to me and start to stride off.

I should not be asking that but...

My mouth open and I say it as loud as that person can hear, "Could I know your name?" Asking this question like it was nothing at all, but never had I known this is one of my decisions that I will regret soon.

"Oliver Hawkins."

"He has a nice name though..." Shuddering in my seat when someone pokes me on the back before gazing in their direction.

"Whose name?" One of my so-called friends asked with a curious tone, I do not really remember how I became friends with these people but I do not bond with them all the time.

"It is just nothing..." A ringing sound is heard before we all stood up and grab our personal belongings.

"Mr. Damian." Calling my surname means one thing, something is up. My head lifts up to my professor's face, he said that I am needed at the guidance office, I send a short nod to my professor and to my friends before going to the guidance office.  
While I am taking my time going there, my thoughts suddenly rush inside my head. What did I do this time? As far as I can remember I did not do anything to call their attention, did someone tell them something or is it the people surrounds me --- no, I know they are not like that... But still...

Stopping myself from losing myself and cooling my mind before I started knocking at the door in front of me and turning the knob, peeking my head through the inside as chills send throughout my spine.

Why are they here? I thought as I got inside the room, and let my voice vibrates the room. "What do you need?" The guidance counselor is quite shocked by the way I spoke to them.

"Mister Harley ---" I know she is about to scold me but mother stops her, "It's alright. We are already used to it, can we all three talk for a moment?" The counselor nod her head before looking at me with a death glare before walking out the door, just I heard to door shuts out --- I shut my eyes tightly and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Falling on my back on the near wall and remain my head low.

"How dare you talk to your parents like that!?!" I never thought of this sensation would feel this sooner. "Of course, you grew up in this crack family but your attitude is worse than the person gave birth to you."

"Hey! You are worse of the worse you cheater! I hope you choke on your own words along with your worthless son." Welcome to my world, where love does not exist. I slowly stood up and fix my clothes before talking to them.

"What brings you two here?" My voice was not stern and commanding just like my parents but it is enough for them to stop fighting and get worsen.

"Go home when we tell you, your presence is needed at your grandma's party." Of course, we need to act like a "loving" family in front of my grandparents so that they would not get kicked out of the company.

"Is that all?" I asked them a question that is obvious to answer and I already head out before I hear their voices, only nightmares placed in my head when I remember their voices or the look of their faces, they are all monsters in my head and that includes myself.

"Haaaarleeeey!" A screeching voice is heard by my ears as I look at the person that called my attention, I went nearer to them and sit beside someone.

"Why you guys have not eaten yet?" asking them a question and to my surprise, someone handed me a tray of food --- it is not too much nor little, just right for my stomach to intake.

"Ahmmm... Thanks..." I am trying to remember their name but I failed to remember it and as I was about to start my mind to overthink when someone spoke up.

"Audrey Vargas, you probably did not remember me but we have the same classes." Her glee is too much for me but I think she is the one poke me at the back a while... I do not remember...

"Awwww, our dear Harley did not clearly remember us? But that is alright, I am Reggie Albert." His high pitched voice that called me earlier but I did not recall having this kind of friend... Or am I just that ignorant?

"Hey hey, give him some space to eat dudees. We have been friends for like a year or two and we are still strangers to each other. Lawrence is my name dudeee." He introduces himself just like Audrey girl did, so cheerful in his voice and he is the one that gave me the tray of food.

"We are still not sure of your liking but we hope you like it. My name is Ariana, I speak a little bit of Spanish like Lawence es un perezoso pers ---" She was cut off by Audrey barging in.

"Anywaaaay, I hope you will remember us. Even if we are not outstanding persons like the others." She laughingly said just like a sunflower but I think she is wrong for one thing, they are outstanding persons --- unlike me...

"Angel!" We all threw our head together to the other side of the room we are in and I may remind you that we are all currently at a public place and for someone who is brave enough to shout that kind of name to the crowd and walking towards our table... Wait... I remember that face... Is that... No, it should not be...

While this person is getting nearer at our table, my anxiety slowly increases and emerge it when one of his hand placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, Angel! I never thought I would find you here." He said and as he looked at my group of friends. "Oh, are you all Angel's friend? Nice to meet y'all! Is your university near here???" He asks too many questions and it is making my head hurt but thankfully, Reggie replied to him.

"Yes, it is. H-how did you know... Harley??" He is being careful with his words. And I do not even know how did he come up with that name-calling.

"So Harley is the name of my angel, and yeah --- we just met yesterday." He turns his head when someone calls his name and returns to us with a smile.

"I am sorry guys but I have to go. See you soon, Angel!" He says before leaving us speechless for a minute and I return myself from eating.

"Heyyy, do not just eat there, tell us what we are missing!?!" Ariana suddenly barges in and then Audrey asks me a question.  
"How did you know Oliver Hawkins?" One of my brows raise up and look at them with a curious look, "You guys know him...?" I answer and question them back as their eyes grew wider.

"He is one of the most popular players in their university! And they have a match today at our university!" She excitedly informed me. "How did you even met him?"

"Coincidence...?" Answering with doubt but the looks on their face cannot seem to budge.

"Seriously, Harley?" What? Did I say something wrong?

"I ahmm ---" I was stunned when one of their hand flew on my back and they all burst into laughter. "Don't get too tense! We are just kidding and you are so lucky to meet someone like him." Lawrence spoke and out of nowhere, Reggie pulled out his phone and point in my direction.

"Oh myyyy! Harley just smiled!" My brows furrowed and tried to get his phone but he immediately hid it. "Nope, this is one of our memories so you cannot delete it." He did not hesitate for one bit and it makes me kind of grateful... Grateful for what?

"I have a great idea!" We turn our heads towards Audrey that just spoke. "Why don't we go to his match later?" Now they turn their gazes to me with a look of 'please-let-us-meet-him' in their eyes.   
I was about to protest when their look turn into a puppy eyes and some of them know that I will give in anytime, I sigh in defeat. "Alright, but when the game ends --- we are heading out, is that clear?" They respond to me with a crazy nod and I continued eating with them. I hope that nothing could happen wrong. 

"Whoaaah! Look at him hit that!!!" Audrey have this amazement in her voice as all five of us sit on the bleachers, the match is currently on going and the scoreboard is 1-1, 15-30. Our school is on lead this round.

"Do you guys know the rules??" I shyly ask them and they all look at me with the same face and all of them shook their heads in sync. I mentally face palm myself. I think they mainly went here for a certain person and not the sport itself.

"This is my first time watching someone plays lawn tennis." Lawrence comment and someone replied to his comment.

"Because you always watch and play basketball --- I think this sport is more independent and high endurance." Our school player serves the ball high and perfectly hit it with its racket and it went to the other side of court where Oliver is already in position to receive it. He hit the ball with his racket and because it was too fast ---the other side did not get it and the points went to Oliver

"30 all." The referee call out a short break so he went to his bleachers which is near our position so when he looked at our direction, his face somehow turn into a genuine happiness.  
"Angeeeeel! Are you here to support meeee!?!" He happily said as he got nearer to my seat but just before near me, one of his teammate pull him away from me.

"Oli! You are in the middle of the game, you can have a chat later with your Angel." They said and his face sadden. For a second there, I felt a small warmth inside my body... Warmth?

"Hey Harley, don't just day dream here! You might miss his win." I shot a glare at Ariana but she just laugh it off and our attention is now inside the court where our school player serves the ball and Oliver receiving it on the other court making the ball a bit fast and yet the other player receives it but the ball flew up in the air where Oliver went closer to the net, hitting it in midair where the other players could not receive it.

"Advance receiver." A small excitement shivers my body as the other player serves the ball and Oliver did not hesitate to receive it and fast ball happen again but the other side receives it with the same amount of speed and yet Oliver did a slow ball to make the other side panic. They went closer the net and they hit it directly back to Oliver's position and for that moment, I could see his triumphant smile as he position himself and received the ball with speed. The ball was quick on its own and hit the ground once before going to the wall.

He won. "With the score of 2-1, the Kingston University wins!" Their teammates group up and embraced each other while the audience clap their hands and others are screaming their hearts out for the winners. And me? I am just a bit chilly here because the game is already over.

Going down the bleachers and my friends tried to complain about leaving so early but I just let out a small laugh and they all froze in positions, "We are the opposing side so do not even complain." I never thought that the sound I make is called laughter and they look at me with a soft gaze.

"Alright, if you say so." Reggie agreed to me and they are going slowly down the bleachers as if they are waiting something to happen.

"Angeeeeeel!" So I am right, they are slowing down because of a certain someone. Damn them! I turn myself around and before I could face this guy, his body collides with mine making me walk backwards and feel a sharp pain on my stomach.

"Ouch." I let out a small whine as he immediately let go of me and apologize, "Oh sorry! I did not mean to bump you hard." His smile is shiner than the moonlight. "I saw you leaving so I had to catch up because I want to talk to you about something... Is that alright?" He asks me and I raise my one hand before turning my head to the back to see my friends vanish into thin air, they were here just a second ago and... Ugh... I guess I have no choice.

I turn my head back to him and the sides of my mouth perk up. "Yes, that would be lovely." I usually respond in a weird way and I hope he was not weirded out anyway... Why am I even concern about that? Something is not right...

"Alright cool! Just wait me here while I get my stuffs." After five minutes or so, I see him get out the room with his change of clothes and his hair is a bit wet, his teammates surround him, so I just waited on the bleachers.

"Let's go?" Responding him with a nod before going out the school grounds and the sun is already setting; I could see his shadow collide with mine because we are walking beside each other.

"I hope it is not too awkward for you to hang out someone like me." He rubs the back of his neck, I just now realize that he is quite taller than me, making me feel inferior.

"I-it is fine, I'm not just used to this..." I hope he pushes me away just like my family did. "O-oh... Is that so..." My brows furrowed at his answer and I look at him but at the same time his eyes locked with mine.

W-why did you answer like that? Full of doubt and understanding... Why?

We stayed like that for seconds before he broke the silence, "I love that shade of chocolate orbs of yours." W-what!?! I am the first one to remove my eyes and look somewhere else with a feeling of tickle in my body. 

"You must be kidding me." I tried to wear off this awkwardness between us but it keeps getting stronger, "Of course not! H-how w-would I... Never mind."

Another silence occurs us and before I could say something, he spoke up. "I just want to let you know that I am the one that intrudes in your life and I-i hope we could get along well." He said, grasping my bag tightly before responding to him.  
"It is your choice." Depending and trusting on him was not my plan at all, because I know that anytime of this week --- he will eventually be the stranger in my sight.

And a week passed, I can still see him... As well as my other friends... Just like my time is frozen and it is taking its moment to make me realize something... What is it?

"Harleey!" But thankfully, one thing has change and that is calling me by my given name and not the "Angel" one. 

Sometimes they are teasing me because of that name-calling and asking for a reason why he called me by that nickname, but they never knew the real reason behind it.

"Where do you want to go?" He cheerily asks me, and I am shrugging off like always. My friends were not even joining us when we are together, but they are so excited and giddy while I’m telling them my stories about him. Why are they like that? I would like to know but when I ask them that kind of question, they just like change the topic or shrug it off my mind.

"How about we go to your place this time?" I nod at his question before I even process the question. "Wait --- what ---" I am able to stop myself for spouting nonsense because judging from his face, he is totally happy about going to my place, it is like a child getting a candy from a friend.

"But my place is not that attractive at all..." I tried to make excuses, but we already started making our way to my place. "It does not matter, I'm just curious what it looks like."

"Alright, if you say so." I said and let out a small laugh, stopping when I heard his silence and looking at him with a questioned look.

"Why are you ---" "You get prettier when laughing." It made me speechless once again, this flirty guy!

"I am not a girl though." I said. "Saying pretty does not mean you are a girl. I'm just saying it because you are pretty."

***

"Pretty huh."

"Is it me!?!" My eyes went to my friends that are currently saying something, "Or is it me!?!" Audrey protest while the two guys just look at them in disbelief before looking at my direction with one of their brows raised.

"So, who did you call pretty or someone called you pretty?" Lawrence asks in a suspicious way and I turn to the other side of my vision as they make assumptions. "Oh dear Harley! Did Oliver make you blushing red like that!?!" And Reggie starts to tease me once again.

"No... It is not like that..." I tried to deny but when I look at them, they are all just waiting for me to accept that they were absolutely correct.

"You bully my Angel too much." "Yeah that's right --- wait a minute." I responded to that statement without knowing the person who says that, especially a certain nickname is called by someone very familiar to me. Turning my head around to see him in civilian clothes inside our campus, how did he even get in here?

"Ohohoho, are you here to get our Harley?" Ariane asks Oliver but he replied with a shrug, "Depending on what he is going to answer..." And now they are waiting for my answer... Am I going to say yes or no? Even if I say no, I think he already a purpose here in our campus but that would be funny if he really went here to come and get me.

I was about to answer when my phone rings and answer the call without hesitation, "Go home right now." With that one statement, they hanged up the call and I face my friends. "I am sorry guys, but I have to go." I say that while my chest starts to pump up tighter as I got to my parents’ home where they are already waiting for me.

"I called you for like 10 minutes ago and you are just arriving now? Thankfully, you are not a girl and can easily suit up." Father said and one of the butlers approach my direction and gave me my change of clothes.

We arrive at the party just in time, but both of my parents are pissed and would not shut up inside the car while heading to the venue. Luckily, we have a driver because if one of them are driving --- we would not arrive at the party at all.

A lot of people are here in this venue because it is not just our family but also the shareholders of other companies as well as their own companions. Studying the whole venue itself, there are not much people at my age not until my eyes automatically stop someone awfully familiar. Why is he here? Either way, I am kind of relief that he is here.

My parents leave me be, so I went to his direction with an excitement rush on my chest but immediately cracked and stopped my tracks when I fully grasp his situation.

"Aren't they look great together?" My world crashes within my feet as I froze in place and realization hits me.  
Love does not exist in me.

Turning my back and went to my seat as mother talks to me, "You look like a baby, where those tears come from?" She irritatingly asks me as I stood up and go to the nearest bathroom, firmly locking it and slowly look at the mirror as my eyes grew wider.

Are these tears? W-why am I crying?

The pain I am feeling right now is not the same as the pain I feel when father abuse me, this sensation is much scary and painful. The tight feeling in my chest seems longer than I am usually experiencing, and I can't help but to lean my whole body to the wall as it slowly drops to the floor and I can't remember what happen next.

After seeing him at the party with someone more compatible, we did not see each other for a month and my friends seems to notice that, but they did not bother asking me because they know that I will not answer them. And yet this feeling in my chest is getting tighter and tighter as the day pass and there would be a time that Lawrence saw me faint and he carried me to the nurse office, the nurse said to me that I should get a checkup in the hospital but I rejected it because this feeling would not fade any time soon.

Opening my eyes inside an unfamiliar place and certainly not the hospital room but a room full of books and other stuffs. Slowly getting up as I felt my back stiffen. I was about to look down when someone knocks at the door and unlocks it after a second.

"Dr. Harley, we need you at the lab 3 within 20 minutes." My eyes widen as big as I can when I heard my name. Looking at the closest mirror and grabbing it --- I was stunned for a moment before laughing out loud.

"You must be kidding me!?! I look like a female here!!!" Glaring myself at the mirror as the reflection did it too and pinching my cheeks as hard as I can but the pain is real, did I really turn into a woman!?! Looking down to see my chest and feel a bit disappointed but it does not matter.

Observing the whole room and I see a white lab coat, grabbing it and tying my hair up into a ponytail because that is one of my hands remember before heading outside and my eyes sees a different world, it is more like 1500s or more. But is this a dream or what???

I headed downstairs and deeper until I reach the underground where there are signs to a certain laboratory. Coming inside the lab 3 to see a group of people look at me for a second but immediately greet me.

"Good day to you, Doctor Harley." I awkwardly smiled at them and hopefully did not recognized that I am not that Harley in their time, "Doctor Harley, this is the first time we see you tied up your hair into a ponytail." One of them said that and I tense up for a bit and I touch the strands of my hair.

"Is there any problem with this?" Asking them with a gentle voice as they all blush in place and avoid my gaze, "N-no, it's not like that --- we actually love it." Oh good, I hopefully survive this...  
"Doctor Harley, maybe you want to take a breather?" One of the doctors offered and I accepted it after five hours of looking into something that I do not have any knowledge of as it is far from what I am learning at my university. We went out to the building to see an empty street and the people outside are only few. I think it is because this is the time about the "Black Death."  
"Oh let's go there, I think they have a match today." The girl doctor excitedly said and pulled me to the direction where we are heading to an open field.

When will this dream end?? Or am I going to be stuck here forever??

"Dr. Harley! Your lover is there!!!" My curiosity kills me and I went to see who this girl is talking about and I was shocked at the person she's pertaining to.

"Wait. It was supposed to be a secret, hopefully no one heard me." She immediately regrets saying that, but I have a clue now and yet... Why him?

From a certain distance, I could see his triumphant smile before releasing the arrow from his fingertips and it went through the target with high accuracy and precision.

"Oliver Arrow wins!" He looks over my direction and he gave his bow to one of his teammates before proceeding to my position while I tried to escape but he already called me.

"Mi Angel!" Why even here in this time he calls me that? And I have no idea if I have a nickname for him... Wait why do I even care?

He hugged me tightly, but he releases it after seconds and hold my hands lightly. "You get prettier and prettier every day." I rolled my eyes and I was about to protest that I'm not a girl but I remembered that I am in a feminine body, so I have no complaints.

"Now it's my time to leave." My companion said and before I could say anything, she just disappeared in front of us just like my friends leaving me with the same guy. Why does he look the same while I am a girl?

"Shall we?" He asks me and that leaves me no choice but to agree than to get lost in this unfamiliar city. We just walk for a few minutes until we get to a high hill and just stood there; with our hands entwined and us looking at the sea where we could see the moon starts to show up.

"Mi Angel, I have to tell you something..." I could feel his hands quivering and I begin to have this feeling inside my chest once again.

"I have been diagnosed with the unknown disease and I know you should be the first one to know this." My heart starts to tremble as he said the next statement.

"But even if I'm dying... Until every stars in the galaxy dies, you have me. Mi Angel." His smile that shines like the moonlight saddens me and his free hand touch my cheeks for a while.

"Don't cry because I am here with you... In my heart."

"Harley! HARLEY! HARLEEEEYYYYY!" I shot my eyes open to make myself adjust from the new scenery and when my vision comes back to normal, I see Audrey crying and one of my hands went over to her head and she immediately looks up to see me.

"Oh god Harley you're damn alive!" Her voice is mixed with worried and relief. "W-what happened?" She explains that I passed out for almost two days and she did not tell anyone because she did not want me to be upset when I woke up.

"And also, the doctor said that..." My ears becoming deaf after what she said and spacing out for a long time.

"I think you should be treated Harley..." She said but I replied, "It's okay... I think this is for the best." Looking out at the window and thinking... How many days are left for me?

***

"Could you at least tell me what happened between you and Oliver, I will not say it to anyone but if you really don't want to then it's fine ---" I cut her off while we are walking back at our direction.

"I saw him at the party last month, he was with this girl more beautiful and smart, they were perfect for each other and that is when I realize that ---" Now she is the one who cut me off, "You love him..." Nodding as a response and I look up at the sky, clouds slowly darkens.

"I think I have to stop somewhere." I said to her before we bid goodbye and I went to the place where I first met him... And maybe this is going to be the last time.

The sea cliff with the never-ending blue sea, only if I could see him one last time before... I disappear... Maybe just a glance or a strand of his hair would be just fine. I think I never regret knowing him and stopping him here but... I wish that on the next version of myself I would never do the same thing as I did... Getting ahold of the railings when a loud baritone voice I heard from a far.

"Angel!" My head did not turn around to see this person's appearance because I already know who it is and now, I don't have any energy to face him.

Running to the opposite direction and yet catching my elbows to turn me around to him, I shut my eyes tightly and let the wind passes through my whole system, just like the coldness of the wind opposites the warmness of his hand.

I can't let my eyes see his face, because when I do... My heart would not take it anymore.

"W-what do you want?" I tried to sound harsh, but it turns out my voice crack up a bit. "Harley, please open your eyes." No, I won't.  
"Please..." I can't afford to let you go if I open my eyes right now...

"Let me see those chocolate orbs one more time..." Slowly opening my eyes as my vision recognize his blue ones, his hand went up to my cheeks and he gently smile. "Finally... Mi Angel." 

"I-I'm sorry that I'm not that person ---" his pointing finger rests on my lips to shut me up and said, "It does not matter whether you're a boy or girl, I won't let another eternity slip away from loving this gorgeous person in front of me."

"But you already ---"

"Until every stars in the galaxy dies, you have me. Mi Angel." My eyes start to well up and my knees gave up but thankfully he catches me to balance myself.

"Y-you remember?" I ask him and he nodded before hugging me so tightly that this feeling on my chest was tighter but warmer this time.

"Of course, I would! You were so gorgeous that time and you still are." I couldn't stop myself from crying because fate is always unfair.

"I'm sorry Oliver... I really am..." He releases me from his hug and look at me with a confuse look.

"W-why are you saying sorry? You don't have to! Because we are going to be together for ---" I cut him off with one sentence.

"I have a memory disorder and sooner or later I will forget about you... That's why we can't be together anymore... I really am sorry..."

***

Oliver Hawkins POV

What should I know about the word "love"? Yes, it warms your cold heart and gives you hope that anything would be possible if that person will stay by your side forever. Yet, love never mention about sacrifices you will do because we can never predict anything from this world other than dying. I was really decided that I will take my life there once and for all, why? Because I am tired of fighting for those lost wars and I'm at the verge of giving up and was ready to jump when someone pulled me out of that misery. "D-don't do it."

Looking at this person who is completely sincere and awfully pretty to be honest, but he is my Angel. He saved my life and I want that to repay his kindness to me. But I never knew that everything beautiful has a consequence and this is it.

After ten years, seven months and counting since he said that he has a memory disorder and I respect his decisions because this is only one way to repay him. I love him, I really do but fate never agrees with us.

Walking inside the white hallway, currently inside one of the famous exhibitions in England and I am looking at the most beautiful painting I ever see in my life.

Looking at it makes me feel the same warmth when I wrap my arms around his body, "Ahmm... Excuse me...?" Gazing my eyes down as I see a man with a short ponytail, wearing a round glasses, and simple formal outfit.

"Do you like his works?" He pointed out a certain painting that I was looking at earlier, and I nod in response, "I did not just like it. I love every single brush that the painter did to this painting." Complementing its works as the man giggle.

"Actually, that is based on his memories that he does not want to forget because he had illness. I hope that he will be well and find his other half." He explained and notice a small amount of sadness in his tone as if...

"A-are you the painter...?" I ask him and he is quite startle before scratching the back of his neck, "Yes. I did notice from a far that you look at this painting so intently, so I want myself to know what your opinion about this. I-i thought you hated it or ---" I softly smiled as I introduced myself.

"Oliver Hawkins." I offer my hand and he stop for a moment before looking up at me and stared to my eyes for the longest time and accepting my handshake.

"Harley Damian."


End file.
